


What happens at the Louvre...

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized over Colonialism, Alix is amazigh, Amazigh, Battle, Colonialism, Drama, Ethnicity issues, F/M, Fluff, Louvre Museum, One Shot, Short One Shot, and that makes her twice as awesome, pre and post battle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of the Pharoah episode, one that takes into effect / highlights the fact that Alix is Amazigh ("Berber" - actually an ethnic slur nowadays).She's far more awesome than her brother.Akuma drama spiced with Adrienette fluff.This is a rewrite of the similar scene played in my SC! crossover fic. I liked that one so I brought it back to the regular setting.





	What happens at the Louvre...

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berbers
> 
> (more notes at the end)

This wasn’t Adrien’s day.

True, losing his history book wasn’t a big deal. It really wasn’t. The big deal was that he lost it as Chat Noir. And who else found it, none other than Alya, the Ladyblog blogger, live! And Marinette’s best friend!  
He had to come up with a plan, and quickly.

“Ask Alya to come to the Louvre, and make sure she has the book!” Plagg suggested.

“Ok, I’ll see if I can do that… but I’m not sure what your plan is.” Adrien countered.

_Couldn’t he at least tell me what he has in mind?_

“Trust me on this one Kid. Get them there and it will all resolve itself somehow.”  
\---

“Nathalie, can I go to the Louvre with friends? Let’s make it part of the classical education quota. Some new exhibitions have been opened.”

There were times Adrien knew exactly which buttons needed pressing, and this was one such instance. He got his father’s approval in no time.

But would he manage to convince Alya somehow?

His hands were a bit shaken when he texted Alya. too much was at stake.

Much to his surprise and relief, Alya quickly agreed. The return SMS was so swift, it surprised him.

Alya, on the other hand, was just as surprised. Then again, there was no way she’d be skipping **that** for Marinette. Now it was her turn to text a proposal to someone, one that she assumed would be answered positively just as quickly.

“Mari, Adrien just asked me to tour the Louvre with him.” Alya broke her with the news.

“What? No way! I’m so coming with you!” Marinette went all giddy and excited, blessing her good luck.

“Just remember to look at the exhibits too, Girl”

\---

Right next to the famous glass pyramid, two teenagers were spotted waiting, one a bit more anxious than the other.

Marinette tapped her leg nervously. “Alya, are you sure he’s going to come?”

“Totally positive. Just wait it out.” Marinette was nearly biting her fingernails off.

And then they noticed another familiar face out there.

“Hey Alix, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, my dad works here. He’s one of the head curators for the museum.” She replied.

All of them couldn’t help but notice she had what appeared to be a new tattoo on her left arm. It looked like a red cross sign with two red arcs in the mid of the upper and lower halves of it. It wasn’t a real tattoo though, it was a transparent patch made to look like one. Something someone would use before going through with the actual thing.

She noticed them eyeing it and replied to a question they were yet to ask.

“What, this? Oh, it’s just something I care about. I don’t think you guys would be interested. It’s called a Yaz, i’m just sampling it before doing the real thing.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting…” Adrien’s voice called out at them.

“No bother, Adrien. Right Mari?” Alya answered.

“Right… Right…” she stuttered and they all entered.

As they walked through the exhibition rooms, Adrien gave them a deep explanation and critique of the exhibits. Turns out his classical education paid off at least with that regard. Alya kept trying to manipulate their arrangement so Marinette would be next to Adrien but as he moved from one exhibit to another, that ploy ultimately failed. Not to mention that Marinette was too busy having a dreamy look on her face staring at the primary exhibit **she** was focused on, which wasn’t the historical kind.

“So beautiful…”

“You think so?” Adrien answered her with a question, to her surprise.

_What? Did I really say that out loud? Ohmygod!_

“Uh? Um? I do? No… Yes… Maybe?” She went into blabber mode.

“Do you think this statue is beautiful, Marinette?”

“Oh! Yes! Statue! It’s... carved…” She gulped.

_Your body is the one that’s carved, hot stuff..._

“Yeah, that style clearly exposes the artist’s skill, unlike earlier works of the period…”

For all Marinette could care, he could talk about pancake batter...  
\---

Alix finally interrupted the personal tour they were getting, much to Alya’s matchmaking efforts’ chagrin.

“And now we’re going to the new North African display. My father told me not to go there yet, which is exactly why we are all so going there.” Alix grinned at them and they nodded. It would be a nice change to see Alix change her bored looks into a more excited one.

“Is it done by your dad?” Alya asked.

“No, it was brought over from London, he’s still reviewing it or whatever he’s doing with it. Who cares, no time to waste on that.” Alix replied.

Apparently, someone did care, but she just wasn’t fully aware of that yet.

No sooner than they’ve reached the displays, Alix’s jubilation at defying her father switched to anger.

“What is this? It’s all lies! And distortions! Why do people think they can do this to **my** history?!”

Her frustration and anger were welling at the displays retelling Imazighen history up until contemporary events. Something about these rubbed Alix the wrong way and put her in a very foul mood.

“And you know what? These don’t belong here, too.” She said, pointing to some Imazighen artifacts. “They belong back where they came from.”

Alix kicked the display, her discontent welling up. The guard began to approach to inspect the commotion, but Alix wasn’t the type to let things offending her slide just like that.

“Calm down Alix… please…” Adrien tried to placate her, to no avail.

“No, they should calm down! I’m not-...” Alix’s words were stopped short as the security guard caught her and tried to pull her off the display.

“We’re going to tell your dad all about this. You’d be getting the punishment of a lifetime.” The guard threatened her.

Alix brushed his hands off her. “I’ll see myself out personally. That display is a punishment to **generations** , anyway.” She retorted, huffed in exasperation and left.

Alix gritted her teeth and went to sit next to the Ponte des arts, right at the river bank.

Light shone on Hawk Moth’s lair as its window expanded, triggering a fluttering of the numerous butterflies in wait for their turn.

“There’s no anger like the anger that’s been seething for over a millennium. it appears that someone needs a blast from the past. Fly away my evil Akuma, and re-incite the Imazighen rebellion!”  
It wasn’t long before the Akuma reached Alix, landing straight on her temporary tattoo.

“Kahina, I am Hawk Moth. I can grant you the power to restore your heritage and reclaim your glory from those who seek to bury it. In return, you shall give me the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses.”

“You got it, Hawk Moth” Alix replied.

As the black and purple mist engulfed her, Alix took the form of Kahina the Amazigh queen. Now bearing a black turban and full-body black cape, a traditional Imazighen flyssa long sword in her hand, a silver royalty ring and coin-string adornments throughout her clothes. The looks were matched by determined red eyes and a vicious threatening grin.

Alya, Adrien and Marinette continued the tour much more solemnly. There was a heavy air about and suddenly it wasn’t nearly as much fun as before.  
In a matter of seconds afterward, Kahina burst into the room again.

“A-A-Alix? Is that you?” Marinette asked. Adrien shuddered and Alya pulled out her cellphone to take pictures.

“The name’s Kahina now! And I officially declare the Imazighen rebellion against Paris!”

Kahina looked a the guard that threw her away a few moments ago.

“Not so smug anymore, are you?” She pointed her sword towards him. A few blunt hits from her sword and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. She turned her eyes to look for her former friends but they were all gone now. Alya took a position to keep filming as both Adrien and the Bluenette picked their own private spots to transform.

“Kid, about this Kahina… she was aaaaaaa-” Plagg failed to finish the sentence as he was whisked into the transformation as Adrien called it, “Claws Out!”

“No Berber queen is going to stand between me and my Adrien. Not now nor never. Tikki, spots on!”

\---

Chat Noir and Kahina exchanged blows, baton to sword. After a few skillful exchanges, Chat Noir managed to throw her sword to the side. She now barely stopped him by clenching her hands to his own baton. But all of a sudden she had a devious grin, one that caught Chat Noir off-guard as she spoke.

“You know, Cat Noir… There’s something that history books don’t write about Kahina. When her sword was gone… she fought with her… CLAWS OUT!”

Kahina transformed even further. Her black cape now clung to her and seemed to grow more fur. Cat ears, a furred tail and claws emerged. Her eyes became yellowish and more cat-like and her speed and reflexes increased tremendously. Worse still, her tattoo was now fully covered, a problem which Chat Noir couldn’t even grasp yet.

_She… was an owner of the cat miraculous? Because if she did, she’s going to-_

“Cataclysm!” she called it, and the all familiar black cloudlike pattern formed in her hand, still gripping at his baton.

_Not good._

He saw his baton rust and crumble, with few bits remaining for him to hold with his left hand.

Ladybug quickly whisked him away with her yo-yo, much to Kahina’s chagrin.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called it, being presented with… a white robe and a few strings with silver coins attached to them.

_Whatever am I supposed to do with that?_

_Oh, that’s_ **_so_ ** _obvious!_

“My queen” Ladybug went out and called her, “You’re right. I’m going to help you restore your reign.”

Chat Noir’s jaw dropped at the sudden presumed betrayal. Or maybe it was just at trick? He really hoped for the latter, but he didn’t pick it up yet.

“We will return those artifacts and reinstate you as the Queen you are. But you could use more Majestic clothing to fit.”

Kahina smiled at the proposition. “Thank you for accepting my rule, Ladybug. The last one wasn’t as receptive.” She grumbled. “Claws in!” she dropped her transformation,

“Alya, mind coming over and helping me with her hair?” She motioned to her. Alya pulled out a brush from her handbug. While she was scared, combing through Kahina’s hair made her feel somewhat good about herself, hoping that Ladybug has a plan.

“We need to redo these clothes!” Ladybug said, using her yo-yo as a presumed measuring tape. Kahina was approving. “I see you’re really into it, servant.”

Ladybug draped her with the robe and placed the strings in traditional style over her forehead and two sides of her face.

“And this Tattoo, it’s unfitting for a queen! You need a more traditional facial one” She said, trying to sound as natural as ever.

“Indeed” Kahina replied, a moment before she realized her mistake. Ladybug ripped half of her tattoo patch before she realized the ploy, darting to the side and drawing her sword.

“Claws out!” she called it, but nothing happened.

“Looking for this, Kahina?” Chat Noir flaunted her ring in his hand. “Turns out ‘stealthy as a cat’ still goes here too! What a shame, I love a good cat fight, but I’ll have to skip that one today.” he mocked her.

“Cataclysm!” Cat Noir called, touching his hand at her ring and causing it to turn into nothing, causing Kahina to go haywire at the destruction of her precious artifact.

She charged against him with rage and tried to strike him with her sword, but he parried with his baton. Then he tried to strike her in return and as she parried his blow, her sword broke into pieces.

“Tearing her patch must have weakened the Akuma! Now’s our chance!” Ladybug called it.

Chat Noir pinned her to the ground as Ladybug whisked away the tattoo and the Akuma left it. In a moment, her decorated black turban and black cape dissipated away and the transformation left her, revealing a dazed and confused Alix.

The butterfly was fluttering away as Ladybug turned her attention towards it.

“Time to de-evilize!”

She spun her yo-yo and just as quickly, it grabbed the Akuma.

“Bye bye little butterfly” she called as she opened up her yo-yo and the purified butterfly flew away.  
\---

“We’re both about to transform back…” Ladybug told Chat Noir. as Ladybug was due to leave, Chat Noir had a moment to spare with Alix.

“We can still protest this, you know. Just in a bit more effective way. You care about it, it’s understandable, your cause is just, but it’s not the way.”

Alix nodded. “Guess you’re right. If they can’t feel the punch of my fist, they’re going to hear my voice at its loudest.”

Mr. Kubdel clapped his hands slowly three times in approval, making both notice his presence there.

“Alix dear… sometimes patience is a virtue. I’ve been battling this for a while now and there will always be work to do. Some just need a more gentle approach. That’s why I wanted you to wait. Besides, we now know a few new things about Kahina, so…” He smiled at that.

“We do? Uh, I can’t remember anything…” Alix said, having a somewhat dazed look to her.

“We’ll watch the video from the security cams together at home.” His smile widened as he said that, and they both left the museum to let all this excitement wind down.

Chat Noir allowed himself a little smile as well as he jumped away to de-transform in a hidden spot.  
\---  
All three gathered back together, now fully de-transformed.

“So, about that history book…” Alya asked, and Adrien responded. “I think Cat Noir just wanted to check up on how he was recorded in history. There’s no way he’d be a high school student now would it?” he said, his book now safely tucked away in his bag.

“The book! It’s gone!” Alya looked exasperated as she started to look after it frantically, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.  
\---

“Thanks for keeping me company, Marinette. I hope all my blabbering about the exhibits didn’t tire you.”

“A-a-drien… What? No… I, uh… had a great time. I’d love to keep you.”

“Hmm?”

“Company! Keep you company!”

_I could watch you blabber for the rest of my life..._

“Sure, it was fun, hanging out with friends. I’m sorry I can’t do this much more often, at least not until they switch all the exhibits again…” he looked to the side, a sad expression on his face. “But I’m so happy to have you as a friend, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz symbol - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berber_flag  
> Kahina - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dihya


End file.
